dystopiaticecofandomcom-20200214-history
Jeet Sharduz
Era: The Chronicles Of Mar Name: Jeet Sharduz Sex: Male Age: 15 Appearance: Spiked yellow hair that sticks up and falls down past elf like ears. A thin scar that runs through one eye and restricts vision. Slightly muscular arms and blistered hands. Pointed chin and thin lips. Green eyebrows and black eyes. Red tunic with a black belt. Thick boots. Sword slung in a case worn on back. Blue wristbands and white pants. Posture: Keeps head down and does not speak often. Stays out of trouble by not speaking unless absolutely necessary. Personality: Quiet and withdrawn. Because of events that happened in his childhood he is reluctant to make friendships or any other kind of relationships. For some unknown reason, Jeet is afraid to go anywhere near Dark Eco. Give him any other type of Eco, and he's fine. But the sight of Dark Eco drains all colour from his face, he starts to shiver, his bad eye twitches and he slowly backs away. Occupation: Swordsman Abilities/Skills: Skilled swordsman Powers:'Basic Blue Eco which increases his speed slightly. '''Weapons:'Sword tempered in a Yellow Eco Vent and Red Eco Vent. Has a yellow glow around it when not in use and glows red when used. '''Relationships: None so far. 'Story about them/History:'Uptill he was 7 years old, Jeet lived a happy peaceful life with his parents in a reclusive corner of Haven City near the city border where many Metal Heads roamed.(Known as Dead Town in the future) His father was the land's most renowned swordsmaker in those days. His mother was a cook. She could make the finest meals ever. Follwing Jeet home one day, they were attacked by a group of Metal Heads that had sensed the small bag of Blue Eco Jeet carried around. They knew he must have more, even if it was a little, so they beat everyone to a pulp and forced Jeet's mother to tell them where it was. As Jeet lay on the ground, he became very angry. He was going to kill those Metal Heads. The Metal Heads had destroyed his home just to get the barrels of Eco stored in their backroom. One of those barrels had been punctured by Jeet's father when he fought the Metal Heads to stop them from taking them. They had taken all the barrels but the punctured one and now the Dark Eco inside it was rapidly emptying. The Metal Heads growled angrily. The moment the Dark Eco touched Jeet he transformed into a huge monster. He grew black claws, black horns, his eyes turned red and his skin turned a dark grey colour. This was because the Dark Eco reacted to his hate and feeling of destruction towards the Metal Heads. Everyone stared at him in terror. Jeet jumped up and span around in the air and everyone was killed by the dark bolts of lightning that came out of him and hammered into them. Even his parents. Jeet untransformed immediately as he realised what he had done and the effect of the dark eco wore off. "W-What have I done?" He mourned his parents. They had died because he had used Dark Eco. From that day on swore never to use Dark Eco again. For the next 8 years of his life Jeet lived down in the Sewers. Finding food was hard so he stole from others when there houses were empty. Not many Metal Heads roamed in the Sewers then, and Jeet had his sword if he did encounter any. His sword was to be his coming of age present from his parents. The day he left his house, he looked through their old things and found it stashed underneath a pile of clothes. From the moment he touched it he knew he would have no trouble using it. It was made for him and felt like an extension of his arm. At night he slept in a secret place behind a reinforced metal door. He was an orphan with no relatives. And now, Jeet is 15 and ready to destroy as many Metal Heads as possible. If those Metal Heads had not come to his house on that day, he would never of transformed and his parents would never have died. He had trained for this. Leaving the Sewers every now and then to stalk a group of Metal Heads, take them by surprise and cut them to pieces. The thought that if he could destory the Metal Heads once and for all to avenge his parents and all the others killed because of them gave him strength. When he left the Sewers to get a job as a professional swordsman and assasin trained to destroy Metal Heads, his employer was reluctant. Finally he said, "Get some soap, and you've got a deal!"